InuYasha at the Hellmouth
by Spoofmaster
Summary: When the Hellmouth goes screwy and affects a certain well, InuYasha is sent to Sunnydale. This was an early fic of mine, and, bad as it is, I don't have the heart to delete it.
1. Prologue

Hi, it's me again! Well, my first Inu-Yasha fic, and my first Buffy fic, both in one! ^_^; I'm not sure it'll be too good.but please R&R and tell me what you think! Please forgive if it seems to go off track, I'm writing mostly during class when the teacher's not looking. This takes place in Inu-Yasha before Kouga shows up (since I haven't watched that far into the series), and in Buffy before the old high school got blown up in Graduation Day. Please forgive me if I get something wrong, I haven't watched Buffy for a while now.  
  
"m"=talking *m*=Japenese  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything from either Inu- Yasha or Buffy. I don't own any products that might appear in the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a peaceful (NOT!) little Californian city named Sunnydale, the Hellmouth was acting up again. The earth rumbled beneath the feet of the people walking through the town, but through their amazing ability to lie to themselves, they just didn't notice. Nobody ever noticed anything in Sunnydale, even though the cemetery was always making weird noises at night, and people died shockingly often. The Hellmouth was, as it has been stated, rumbling. In the midst of all the people busily not noticing, one librarian noticed, and took to his books on demon lore, trying to predict what horrors they would all have to face tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome dashed through the forest, careful not to trip over anything. She could hear Inu-Yasha following her, yelling for her to stop, but she kept running. She reached the well that connected this time to her own, and leapt in, surprised she had made it. She grimaced, knowing that as soon as she reached her own time, she would have to spend all night studying. If she failed this test she would fail the entire class, and have to re-take it. She glowed, taken up in the time-travel magic of the well, and touched down in her own era.  
  
Back in the Feudal era, Inu-Yasha perched on the lip of the well and growled to himself. Kagome had run off AGAIN, saying something about a "test." He still didn't know what those damn "tests" she was always talking about were, but they simply could NOT be as important as finding the shards of the Shikon Jewel! He sighed and rolled his eyes. He would have to go get her again, of course. And it would probably mean about 50 "sit" commands. He sighed again, and hopped down into the well.  
  
Yes, incredibly short, but it's just the prologue thingymabobber. So, yeah. 


	2. What a headache

Hello again! I sat on my leg too long, and now it has those marks on it, like when you wear socks for a really long time. I think that means I'm deficient in something. Anyways, I still don't own any of these characters, and my toes are very cold. Again, "=speech, *=Japenese ##############  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha realized that something was wrong about halfway down the well. The familiar tingle of the well's magic was replaced by a nasty, prickling feeling. The floor of the well rushed up to meet him, and it was the last thing he saw before everything went black.  
  
  
  
"*Urggghhhh.*" moaned Inu-Yasha when he came to. It was night, and he seemed to be stuck in a tree. He tried to move, but pain shot through his body with each motion. He quit, and hung there, waiting to recover a bit. A few minutes later, he managed to remove himself from the tree by falling to the ground. Not that that was much of an improvement. "*Owwwwwww.*"He lay there for a while, until he felt a bit better. He stood up, and hobbled off in the forest.  
  
  
  
Back at the library located in a certain high school, the librarian was waiting to the Slayer to come. He had requested that she and her friends meet with him, to get ready for whatever might happen. The Hellmouth had long since stopped its rumbling, but from the research he had done, he knew that tonight was not going to be peaceful. Not that night ever was. He found himself wishing he had never become a Watcher. He reminded himself that, without his help, Buffy, the Slayer, could have been killed by now. She was unusually skilled, but he doubted whether she would have been able to get this far.  
  
Buffy walked in the door, pulling Giles out of his mental rambling. Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg, the "slayerettes", followed her.  
  
"Hey, Giles," said Buffy. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?"  
  
"Well, as I'm sure you noticed, we seem to have had a minor earthquake this morning. Since everyone else seemed to ignore it, I knew it must be something bad." The highschoolers stared blankly at him. "So, well, I did some research, and I'm afraid I have some bad news. Apparently, the Hellmouth is trying to drag in demons even more than usual. Lucky for us, though, it will only have pulled one in. I just want you to be on the lookout tonight for anything unusual."  
  
"It can't be too bad. Things are always pretty bad around here. I doubt it's anything I can't handle." Replied Buffy. "I'll just head out a bit early tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha had discovered that the tree he was in was right near what looked to be a road. A big, black, unpleasant road, with those things Kagome called "cars" zooming along it. He turned and walked a ways down the road, muttering to himself about how horrible everything was. He came across some girl, and tried to find out where he was.  
  
"*Where am I?!*" he shouted, gripping the sleeves of the girl's clothing. Apparently Inu-Yasha was not too strong on the social skills.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, and ran off, leaving him holding two scraps of fabric in his hands. He stared blankly after her, wondering what she had said, then shrugged and moved on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy wandered through the cemetery, bored out of her mind. She'd checked everywhere she had thought a new demon might show up, staked a few vampires that got in her way, and it was getting pretty late. She was almost ready to call it a night and head for home when she heard someone scream.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" she heard. Buffy snapped out of her boredom, and dashed toward the source of the sound, bounding over gravestones, then over the fence around the cemetery. She was just in time to see a high school-aged girl with a torn shirt go running by. Buffy dodged out of the way of the terrified person, and walked in the direction the girl had come from. In front of her, she saw a figure with long, silver hair, wearing strange red clothing, limping down the street.  
  
"Either a pervert, or that's the new guy," Buffy thought to herself. She quickened her pace, and, sure enough, the guy was not just a pervert. His clothes were like nothing she'd ever seen, and on top of his head were-dog ears?! Sure of it now, Buffy pulled out a stake and leapt at the guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
########################## Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I can't write any more tonight.narg.I need to spend a day thinking the plot out.I'll update again tomorrow, I hope. 


	3. A Pretty Pathetic Plan

Hey, me again, continuing sooner than I intended. Still no reviews, but it has only been up for a few hours. I might change the category it's under, since this story really is more about Inu-Yasha than the Buffy characters. Ah, and by the way, I meant to mention this earlier, but there will be absolutely NO InuYasha/Buffy romance. So there.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, illegal dru-I mean, the characters from Buffy and Inu-Yasha. #########  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. He was being followed! "*Damnit.*" he muttered. A split second later, some psycho jumped at him with a piece of wood. He dodged easily aside, giving the person a shove as he did, causing them to stumble. He turned to look at the person, and saw now that it was a girl, not unlike that one that had just screamed at him. Why did these people have yellow hair? It was very unnatural.  
  
The girl caught her balance and turned to glare at him. "*Who are you?*" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
The girl paused, surprise evident in her face. She obviously didn't understand a word of Japanese. Weirder and weirder. She lunged at him again, but he slipped away into the cemetery. She followed, but lost him, seeing as he'd gone up a tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy shook her head, confused by what had happened earlier. After searching the cemetery for the mysterious demon, she'd decided to go home and call Giles about it. Maybe he could tell her what was going on. Now she was home, and she went to the phone.  
  
"Giles?" she said when he picked up the phone, "I saw the new demon."  
  
"Ah," said Giles, "are you sure?"  
  
"Well, I think that a guy with dog ears wearing really weird clothing is probably our guy. I mean, why else would someone look like that?"  
  
"Dog ears, you say? How interesting. I'll have to look into it."  
  
"'Kay, Giles. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Giles sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a very long night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Off in his tree, Inu-Yasha was sulking. He had just discovered that he did not have his Tetsusaiga with him. He remembered that he had left it with Kaede for safekeeping, and cursed his own lack of foresight. He promised himself that he would NEVER go anywhere without the sword again. Supposing he ever got back. This place was strange, and obnoxious. Still cursing the entire world and everything in it, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, a very well rested Buffy asked a worn-out Giles, "So, didja find anything on the new demon?"  
  
"Demon? Oh, oh, yes. I mean, actually no. There's nothing on him in any of my books, I'm afraid. Are you quite sure you told me exactly what he looked like?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I didn't get too close a look at him. I mean, didn't have much of a chance."  
  
"Oh well. We'll figure out something," yawned Giles, just before his head went "thunk" on his desk, and he began to snore. Buffy smiled, and went to class.  
  
  
  
  
  
That afternoon, a better-rested Giles met with an indifferent "Scooby Gang." They listened as he told them his new plan to find out more about the new demon. The plan was for all of them to look around the cemetery during the day, under the theory that they might be able to find someone in the day easier than at night.  
  
"And this is a plan?" asked Xander.  
  
"I think it's a really good plan, Giles, with the planning.I'll shut up now," said Willow. Giles looked blankly at her for a moment, and then they went to packing up all the demon-hunting equipment they could carry.  
  
  
  
Several hours later, they had found nothing, despite the fact that they had looked everywhere near where the demon had been spotted. Xander sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. His feet hurt.  
  
Inu-Yasha slumbered in the branches above Xander's head, unaware of all the excitement he had cause so far. He shifted in his sleep, rustling the branches of the tree he was sleeping in.  
  
Below him, all eyes suddenly went to the tree Xander was leaning on. Buffy held her finger to her lips, and stepped silently to the base of the tree. She looked up, and, sure enough, she saw a red outfit and a lot of silver hair. She grinned, and signaled for the others to come and look. Their eyes all widened, and they reached for their weapons. Above them, Inu- Yasha stirred.  
  
"NOW!" Buffy suddenly yelled, and all the members of the Scooby Gang were instantly whacking a very surprised Inu-Yasha with broomsticks. After all, as Giles had said, it would be better to be able to find out what this demon was instead of hacking him to pieces on sight. The "plan" backfired a bit, though, when Inu-Yasha came crashing down on them.  
  
"*What in all the hells?!*" yelled Inu-Yasha at the teens, "*what is wrong with you?!*"  
  
He slashed angrily at the nearest one with his claws. How dare they?! The girl he was trying to hit ducked to the side, and he went off balance, thrown by his own momentum. The boy that was with them whacked him over the head repeatedly with a piece of wood, which did nothing more than make Inu-Yasha a little dizzy and a lot angry. He dove at the boy, intending to rip him apart, but received a kick in the gut from the other girl. He doubled over, surprised at the girl's strength. She didn't smell like anything more than a human, but she had actually caused him real pain. He growled at the thought of being bested by a human wench, and climbed back to his feet.  
  
From seemingly nowhere (but really just a ways away) a crossbow bolt flicked by his head. He turned to face his new attacker, but was caught in the arm by another bolt. The strong girl kicked him in the head from behind, and, for the second time in less than two days, he was knocked unconscious. ##############  
  
  
  
  
  
Yea, yea, I know. Not a good fight scene. I'm getting a headache, so, that's it for now. 


	4. A Japanese Dog Demon?

Well...hi again. I must say, I'm (happily) surprised at the reviews. Um, sorry about the not updating for the last few days, but I was busy on Friday night, and I was learning to ski all of Saturday. I like skiing now. And about Spike.he's not here yet because I forgot to write him in. *Dodges large blunt objects.* Well, on with the story now!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this stuff, so please don't sue me. Besides, all I have is $8 and a lot of pennies. ###############  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, this is certainly an odd turn of events," commented Giles. "I guessed from his appearance that he was Asian, so I looked through all my books that I had on Asian demons. However, the only book that said anything about a demon like him was this one."  
  
He gestured to a book lying closed on the table beside him. It was titled Ancient Demons of Japan.  
  
"Ancient?" asked Buffy. "He doesn't look too ancient to me."  
  
"Precisely why it is strange. According to that book, he's a kind of Japanese dog demon that hasn't been seen for hundreds of years. Also, I'm not sure he's full demon," said Giles.  
  
"Whaddya mean, not full demon?" asked Xander. "What would he be, part.human.oh. That's not right." ###################  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha awoke to the sound of people speaking in English. In other words, the sound of jabbering monkeys. He sat up and winced. He wasn't too sore anymore from his mysterious and painful trip through time and space, but he had gained new injuries. He didn't have too much in the way of bruises, being a fast healer, but he had a headache, and his arm was covered in dried blood. The crossbow bolt had been pulled out, and his arm crudely bandaged. He looked around and saw that he was in a cage. Outside the cage were the people that had attacked him, as well as an older-looking guy. They were the ones speaking in English. Inu-Yasha growled softly, and stood up. #######################  
  
The eyes of all the humans in the room turned to the book cage where they had locked up the new demon. He was watching them. Slowly, he reached his good hand to where his arm was bandaged, and ripped the bandage off. He dug his claws into the wound, drenching his fingers in blood.  
  
"*BLADES OF BLOOD!*" cried Inu-Yasha, flinging sharp, glowing bit of blood through the bars at them. They all ducked at the last moment, and the blades shredded several pieces of furniture instead. Inu-Yasha glared at them, and shoved on the front of the cage, which had been cut up a good deal. He pried several of the bars loose enough to escape, and headed for the library door.  
  
Buffy leapt up and leaped toward Inu-Yasha, intending to stop him. He heard her coming, though, and dodged. Buffy tried to stop, and only succeeded in skidding into the wall. Inu-Yasha dashed through the door. Buffy went after him, only to discover that he had disappeared by the time she got out the door. ####################  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on the roof of the school, cleaning his fingers off on his shirt and wondering what to do next. He knew that the thing to do was find his way back home, but that would be difficult, considering he had no clue where he was. Wherever this place was, it seemed to be the same era as the one Kagome was from, but no one spoke Japanese.  
  
"*Feh,*" he muttered, and headed off to where he had first appeared. #####################  
  
  
  
Buffy slumped against the door and sighed. "I can't believe he just got away like that."  
  
"It's not your fault," offered Willow. "It's not like you could have known he could do that."  
  
"Maybe so, but now he's loose again, and he'll probably be more careful now," Buffy groaned. "Giles, does that book say anything about how bad these dog demons are?"  
  
"Well," said Giles, "There is mention here of all sorts. It says that some were well known for their violent lives, but that some others were kinder. We just can't be sure." ################  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha wandered through the graveyard he had been in before he was captured. The place was startlingly large for just a town. He hoped to find clues as to how he had come to this place, but he hadn't found anything other than gravestones yet, and he was getting hungry and tired. He decided to rest for a while, but thought twice about sleeping in a tree again after the last time. He sighed and leapt up on top of one of the large crypts that were all over the place. It would have to do. Hopefully, he couldn't be spotted from the ground. Going inside the crypt may have hidden him better, but he was not so desperate that he would try to sleep in a stinking grave. Even from outside the smell of human corpses was bothering him a bit. ####################  
  
  
  
A soft thump came from the ceiling of the crypt Spike was staying in. He glanced up and frowned. Who would be on his roof in the late afternoon? For that matter, who would ever be on his roof? He sighed to himself, a bit perturbed that he could not yet go out and check, unless, of course, he wanted to become a pile of ash. He went back to his planning, waiting for the sun to set. ################  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha jerked awake at the sound of someone moving around near the crypt he was lying on. He blinked away sleepiness, and realized it was already night again. He stayed still, preferring this to being hit with broomsticks by a bunch of psychos again. Unfortunately for him, his stomach chose that exact moment to growl loudly. Inu-Yasha tensed, ready to fight whomever was down there, knowing that they would have heard him.  
  
Down on the ground, Spike recognized the unmistakable sound of a stomach growling. He tensed, knowing for sure now that someone was up there. He paused for a moment, wondering what course of action he should take. He took too long, though, and was just able to defend himself when Inu-Yasha came flying down out of the sky at him. Spike and Inu-Yasha faced each other.  
  
Spike's first thought was that it was just some guy with a strange fashion sense. But, no, he didn't smell quite human. And, Spike now noted, he had very strange ears.  
  
At the same time, Inu-Yasha studied Spike. This being confused him. At first glance, he would have said that the white-haired guy was just a human, but he did not smell right. This smell hinted of demonic power, and reminded Inu-Yasha slightly of the smell of the grave.  
  
"*Who are you and what is this place?!*" asked Inu-Yasha. He received nothing but a blank stare, and sighed.  
  
Spike frowned. Something here was definitely not right. The guy had spoken in what sounded like Japanese, and was obviously not human. Sensing either a possible ally or someone to trick into being his ally, he grinned.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the sudden change of expression on the face of the other guy. He had a bad feeling about this.. ##################  
  
  
  
Yeah. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I just didn't. Spike clogged up my magic writing abilities, so blame the person who said Spike needed to be in this. Yeah. Off to write funny things, but don't worry, I'll still update this within a day or two. 


	5. Breaking the Language Barrier

Here I am again! I really don't feel like writing this, but I will anyways, cause if I don't do it now, it'll never get done! Anyways, big thanks to all my reviewers, and this is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story! Yippee! *Ahem.* Oh, and it snowed today! ^-^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this stuff, and you'd lose more than you'd gain if you sued me.  
  
#####################  
  
  
  
In the library of the Sunnydale high school, Giles continued to try to find out more about the new demon. So far, his search had not been much of a success, other than that he had confirmed that the demon on the loose was half human. Not surprisingly, he was not reassured. Vampires were part human too, after all, and that did not make them any less evil.  
  
####################  
  
  
  
Spike stepped back from his fighting stance and let his hands down. Hopefully the new guy would be willing to try to talk instead of fight.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared, and did not let down his guard. This could be a trick, and the last thing he needed was to let his opponent have the advantage. He watched as Spike took a few steps nearer to him.  
  
"My name is Spike," said Spike, speaking slowly and gesturing to himself. "See? Spike. Who are you?"  
  
"Spike?" asked Inu-Yasha, looking doubtful.  
  
"Yes, Spike. Who are you?" Spike asked again, gesturing to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," stated Inu-Yasha, comprehending almost immediately.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" laughed Spike. "What the hell kind of name is that?"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. He didn't understand any of what Spike had said other than his own name, but he could always tell when he was being laughed at. How dare this stranger?! As if "Spike" was a good name! He moved to be ready to lunge at Spike.  
  
"Whoa, there, no need to be so bloody sensitive!" said Spike. "We could help each other, you know."  
  
"*Can you speak Japanese, or are we going to spend all night jabbering at each other?*" asked Inu-Yasha, still annoyed at this strange person. Even if this person really was friendly, it was no good if they couldn't even talk to each other. Feh. All the people around here must be stupid or something.  
  
Spike sighed. This really was going to be difficult. He sat down, and Inu- Yasha finally relaxed. Spike got an idea, and started to doodle in the dirt. Inu-Yasha sat down facing him, and looked at what he drew.  
  
Spike first drew a stick figure of a girl. He pointed to it, and said, "This is the Slayer, see? Have you met her?" He added a stake to her hand, and drew two more stick figures beside her. "See, and these are her stupid little friends, and they all need to die. You getting this?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared blankly at him for a moment, and then drew his own picture. It was of three stick figures with brooms, hitting an unarmed figure with big ears. Spike smiled. So, he had met the Slayer. This was good news, since he wouldn't have to try to explain why they should attack her. He drew a line from Inu-Yasha's picture to his own, indicating that the two groups of stick figures were the same people. He then drew himself and Inu-Yasha attacking the group of stick figures.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the pictures for a moment, and a grin slowly formed on his face. Inu-Yasha thought to himself, '*I can definitely use this guy. He can help me beat up those nut jobs, and then I can just ditch him. Or kill him. No problem!*'  
  
Unbeknownst to him, at the same moment, Spike was thinking, 'Yes! Finally, someone to help me kill Buffy and her little friends! And afterwards, I can probably just ditch him. Or kill him. This'll be a piece of cake!'  
  
#########################  
  
  
  
Buffy stalked around town. Giles had still not found anything on Japanese dog demons. Not anything useful, at least. There wasn't really much detail at all in the book. Giles had sent a message to the Watcher's Council, requesting information, but they hadn't come up with anything either, at least not yet. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
###########################  
  
  
  
Spike and Inu-Yasha crept up near the high school, straining to hear if anyone was coming. They came to the door of the library, and paused. They looked at each other for a moment, then both ran in. Much to their surprise, no one was in there, since Buffy was out patrolling, and everyone else had gone home. Spike shrugged, and they left. Of all nights for everyone to have gone home!  
  
##########################  
  
  
  
Buffy finally went home at about 1 in the morning. Her eyes hurt from staying awake too long for too many nights in a row, and she was sick and tired of wandering around hoping that the half-demon would just pop out at her. She sighed and went inside. She had a test the next day, and had had zip time to study recently. Of course, she never had any time to study. It was amazing that she wasn't failing every single one of her classes. She rubbed her eyes, and went to bed.  
  
###########################  
  
  
  
"So, any news on the Japanese demon?" asked an unusually well rested Giles to a red-eyed, sleepy Buffy.  
  
"No.it's like he just vanished into thin air. I looked everywhere last night, and I just didn't see him anywhere. Do you think he might have just left?" Buffy asked.  
  
Giles sighed. It was not likely that the demon would have just left like that. Indeed, he would not have been surprised if the dog demon was plotting against them. He just hoped it would be nothing too clever and hard to deal with. They were all in need of a break.  
  
"Giles? You okay? I mean, with the total zoning out."commented Buffy.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine. We should continue the search. I doubt that the new demon will have left the Hellmouth already. In fact, I think we should be on our guard. Who knows what he could be doing?"  
  
##############################  
  
  
  
At that very moment, Inu-Yasha wasn't really doing much of anything, other than trying to sleep. He and Spike had spent the entire night searching the town for Buffy, but without any luck. This was probably because of the fact that two groups of people that are looking for each other will never, ever find each other. When the first light of dawn had shown, Spike had refused to keep going, and retreated back to his stinking crypt. Apparently Spike didn't like sunlight.  
  
"*Feh,*" muttered Inu-Yasha, and rolled over where he was, on top of the crypt.  
  
#######################  
  
  
  
Wow.this is getting harder and harder to write. I might take a break from it tomorrow, since now that I'm writing this, I keep getting ideas for one- chapter comedies. If I do take a break, I'll (hopefully) update by Wednesday evening. So, yeah. 


	6. A Direct Attack

Hi again. This story is getting harder and harder to write.I will keep up and update at least every other day, but don't expect every day anymore.I'll lose my sanity if I try to keep that up. So, anyways, off we go!  
  
############################### ###############################  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha waited impatiently in the doorway to the crypt. They were wasting so much time! They could have been hunting down the psychobitch and her friends all day, but Spike had done nothing but lay around, and Inu- Yasha hadn't done much beyond catching and eating a rabbit. He had started a fire and tried to cook it, but just managed to burn half of it and leave the other half rare. It had not been a very pleasant meal.  
  
"*Oi! Spike! What's with you?*" he shouted into the crypt.  
  
Spike groaned. Apparently Mr. Japanese never learned about vampires, and wasn't too quick at learning. It was still mid-afternoon! He threw a shoe at Inu-Yasha, who ducked. "Can't you tell I don't want to go outside?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha ducked. So much for an ally. This was pathetic. He might as well just go off on his own, considering how he had picked up the girl's scent. He didn't know why he hadn't been able to smell her the night before, but he knew exactly where she was now. Even if he hadn't he knew that if they checked back at that library place often enough, she would show up. He rolled his eyes. Maybe he would just leave..  
  
###################################  
  
  
  
"I have an idea of how we can catch the dog demon," stated Giles. "I'm not entirely sure it will work, but I think it's worth a try." He held out a cheap-looking metal whistle.  
  
Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Soooo. What is it, and why would it work?"  
  
"Well, it's a dog whistle, actually. You know, one of those ones that's so high pitched that only animals can hear it. It says in the book how good of hearing the Japanese dog demons were, so I figured it was worth a shot."  
  
Buffy took the whistle and studied it. It didn't look like much, but maybe it would work. And, if it didn't, she could always fall back on the old method of whomping on him. She shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not. I'll just take it with me when I patrol tonight," she sighed.  
  
##############################  
  
  
  
  
  
"all right, let's go now!" shouted Spike up the tree where Inu-Yasha was sitting and looking very cross. "Now we can go kill the Slayer!"  
  
"*Feh. Stop your jabbering. You're the one who took so long!*" muttered Inu-Yasha, hopping down out of the tree. "*I know where the girl is.*"  
  
Spike smiled and walked off toward the school. Whatever the Dog Boy had just said, he took it they were good to go.  
  
"*Not that way!*" yelled Inu-Yasha. "*She's this way!*" he pointed in the general direction of Buffy's house. He knew she had gone there, and that going back to the library was pointless.  
  
Spike looked surprised. "So you're saying she's not at school? And how the bloody hell would you know?"  
  
Inu-Yasha ignored him and headed off in the direction Buffy's scent was coming from. If Spike came along, fine. If he didn't, that just meant he was an idiot.  
  
Spike followed Inu-Yasha. "You'd better be right about this. I don't want to waste another night."  
  
#############################  
  
  
  
Buffy hummed to herself as she made a microwave dinner for herself. She'd found a note from her mother on the fridge, saying she wouldn't be home all night. She had decided to eat before she went out on patrol tonight, since she hadn't had lunch that day. The dog whistle Giles had given her rested on the counter nearby.  
  
Outside, Inu-Yasha and Spike watched through the windows of the house, situated in a nearby tree. Spike wondered how he was going to explain to Inu-Yasha that he would need to be invited in.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced over at Spike. Something was obviously troubling his ally. "*What is it?*" he asked.  
  
Spike heard the question in Inu-Yasha's voice, and tried to explain. "I," he gestured to himself, "can't go in there" he pointed to the house and shook his head, "so you," he pointed to Inu-Yasha, "will have to go in, and bring her out."  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked. Something about Spike, the house being bad, himself, and.something. Stupid non-Japanese language. He looked confused.  
  
Spike sighed, and hopped down to the ground. Inu-Yasha followed, and watched as he drew first the house with Buffy inside, then a picture of himself standing outside frowning, and then of Inu-Yasha dragging Buffy outside.  
  
Inu-Yasha understood about half of it, but that was enough. Apparently Spike wouldn't go in, so he had to go get the girl out. What was with this guy, anyways? Not only would he not go out in daylight, but he also refused to go in someone's house! Inu-Yasha nodded to show that he understood, and stood up. Spike went up in the tree to watch and wait.  
  
########################  
  
  
  
Buffy sat down at the table with her plastic tray of semi-edible micro waved goo. She lifted her fork, and was about to dig in..  
  
BAM! The back door was violently thrust open by Inu-Yasha's foot. He leapt inside, and dashed to where he could smell Buffy was. He arrived in the room just as she was rising from her seat, shocked and a bit frightened. How had he found her house?! She reached to her pocket for the dog whistle, but realized that she had left it in the kitchen.  
  
"Shit!" she yelled, and readied herself for a fistfight. Inu-Yasha came at her with his claws, not entirely sure how he would turn this into bringing her outside. She dodged him, and tried to punch him in the side as he flew past, but he turned in midair and grabbed her wrist, digging his claws in. She fell off balance, and cried out, hitting him in the face with her free hand. He let go of her, and landed facing her.  
  
Buffy leapt at him, taking the offensive. He moved sideways, and was grazed by her heel. He backed toward the door he had come in, knowing she would follow.  
  
############################### ###############################  
  
  
  
So, there it is. This was an easy chapter! Yay! I might or might not update tomorrow. Please visit my other stories, they are in need of reading, and they multiply quickly. Also, a big thank you to those who have reviewed this already, especially those who have reviewed multiple times. I feel special, knowing I have people who actually keep reading what I write. 


	7. What a Nasty Noise

Hello hello hello!  
  
Well, if this is up by the weekend, it means I actually managed to finish the chapter in time. Otherwise you're reading this and it's past Sunday already.  
  
Ah, and a thing: I will probably not update on Fridays and Saturdays for all of February. I have skiing on Saturdays, and I need Friday nights to get my stuff ready. So. Yeah. Other than that, probably every other day, unless I get bad. Mmyep.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Buffy, or a tray of brownies. I wish I owned all three, but I just don't.  
  
##################################### #####################################  
  
  
  
Buffy dashed after the demon through the kitchen. He slipped out the door, and she nearly ran right out after him. At the last moment, she remembered the dog whistle, and grabbed it off the counter.  
  
Outside, Inu-Yasha turned and waited. The delay puzzled him. She should have come out right after him. Spike jumped down from the tree, landing beside Inu-Yasha.  
  
Buffy dashed out the door, whistle in hand. She skidded to a stop, very surprised, when she saw Spike standing next to Inu-Yasha. She involuntarily stepped back. She then realized that she didn't have a stake with her, and half turned to get back in the house.  
  
Inu-Yasha was blocking the doorway before she could even take two steps. If she went back in, who knew how long before he could get Spike to encounter her again?  
  
"Well well well, trapped outside with no stake? Really, you should come more prepared," said Spike, taking a menacing step toward Buffy.  
  
"Spike?!" Buffy gulped. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Why, to kill you, of course," smiled Spike, going into his "grr face." He pounced just as Inu-Yasha lost his patience and leapt forward. Buffy dodged, and they nearly collided. Growling at each other, they went after Buffy again.  
  
Buffy knew that she needed to get inside the house. She could probably take either of these two, but both at once was a bit much, especially with no wooden stake. She fumbled in her pocket a moment, dodging several blows, and still getting hit in the left eye. She found the little whistle, and started to lift it to her lips. Spike jumped at her again, feet first, intending to hit her hard. She moved at the last moment, and was just grazed. She gut-punched Spike as he went by, and Spike was down for a second. She almost had the whistle to her mouth when Inu-Yasha slashed at her with his claws, forcing her to move again. Then, both of them were after her at once again, and she was too busy defending herself and trying to get a few hits in to blow the whistle. Spike and Inu-Yasha dodged most of her blows, but were each hit a few times. Buffy was faring fairly decently, but she already had a black eye and several cuts, and knew that she couldn't keep this up forever.  
  
Suddenly, she saw an opening to the door of her house. She dashed for it, but was tackled by Inu-Yasha. Luckily for her, the hand she was holding the whistle in was loose, and she finally got it to her mouth and gave one long blast on it.  
  
"*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!*" screamed Inu-Yasha, holding his hands over his ears. Spike looked at him curiously. He could hear the whistle too, but it was barely even a minor annoyance to him.  
  
Buffy stopped blowing, startled that it had actually worked. Inu-Yasha realized that the noise had stopped, and went to punch her. She managed to blow into the whistle again, and he screamed and covered his ears again.  
  
Buffy smiled. This wasn't so impossible, after all. She held the whistle in her mouth, blowing it as much as possible as she hopped up and got into a fighting stance facing Spike. Spike frowned. This wasn't what was supposed to happen!  
  
Buffy rushed at him, forcing Spike to take the defensive. She punched and kicked at him, and managed to hit him a few times. He fought to get back on the offensive, but she was running on adrenaline now, made even stronger and faster than her normal Slayer powers.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha was plugging his ears as best her could, and looking for something to stuff in them to block out the noise. When that failed, he tried to get back into the fight, working through the painful noise, but keeping his fingers in his ears threw him off balance whenever he tried to kick at Buffy, and he was not fighting very effectively.  
  
Buffy had gotten Spike backed up into the tree while this was happening, and was punching away at him. He was still fighting well, and not receiving very many blows at all, but he was not exactly beating Buffy up, either.  
  
Buffy wondered inside what exactly she was going to do. She couldn't very well pummel Spike to death, or keep him there until sunrise, since the night was still young, but she didn't have a stake handy either.  
  
Inu-Yasha attacked her from behind again, since she had forgotten to keep blowing the whistle. Surprised, she exhaled-into the whistle. It was not very loud this time, but it slowed Inu-Yasha down.  
  
Spike took these few moments to leave very quickly. His ally had turned out to be useless, and he wasn't going to wait around to be killed. He would just have to find another way to kill her another day.  
  
Buffy turned back to where Spike had just been, but he had already disappeared. She was torn between feeling regret at him getting away, and relief at only having one opponent. She turned back to Inu-Yasha, and found that he had also disappeared. She rolled her eyes, and finally went back in the house, stuffing the dog whistle in her pocket as she went.  
  
##############################  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on the roof of Buffy's house and growled to himself. Some ally that Spike had been, ditching him like that! It was lucky he had his speed, and was able to jump up here. He hated running from the fight, but how was he supposed to fight someone who could make such a horrible, painful noise? He shook his head. His ears were still ringing, and Spike had not seemed affected at all. It still made him growl every time he came back to it: Spike had just ditched him! That bastard!  
  
################################  
  
  
  
Buffy went back to the table and sat down, after propping the door back into place as best she could, and leaning a chair against it to hold it shut. She grimaced and gulped down the contents of the plastic tray, which were now cold and disgusting. Oh well, she thought. It would just have been hot and disgusting anyways.  
  
She patted her pocket to make sure the whistle was till there. Who knew when the dog demon would show up again?  
  
When she was done, Buffy hunted through the house, until she found a piece of string. She put it through the little loop on the whistle designed for this, and tied it to one of her belt loops. There. Now she wouldn't be caught without it again. ################################# #################################  
  
  
  
There ya go. Nothing more until Sunday or Monday, I'm afraid. Exciting things seem to be easier to write than dialogue. Feh. 


	8. Horrible, Guttural Language

Umm, yeah. I did what I said I wouldn't, and it's been nearly a week now. Sorry. I will update at least once a week, I'll strive for twice a week. And on the Kagome thing, well, part of the reason I wanted to do this is to have Inu-Yasha have to be on his own for a while, plus I'm not very good at romance. So. Also, anyone else notice that most of the Scooby Gang has mysteriously not been written in to this story? Hmm, better work on that..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story.  
  
Re-upload note: What happened to my formatting?! Arrrrrrrg..  
  
################################## ##################################  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha Leaned against the chimney of Buffy's house. He'd been staying on her roof for a day now, and it seemed to be about the best place to be, if he wanted to keep hidden from her. For some reason, no one ever seemed to look up.  
  
He'd spent that day listening to what was going on inside the house. Apparently this girl didn't live alone. He'd been listening to the conversations in the house, and he thought he had picked up a few sounds that were beginning to sound like words to him. Nasty, guttural language. No flow to it at all. He sighed. How was he ever going to get back to Japan? He knew this place couldn't be his homeland. But where was he? If he could just make it to Japan, he could just go through the well and be back home. No problem.  
  
#####################################  
  
  
  
Buffy burst into the school library. Or would have burst in, had she not been so tired that she just walked in. Not only had she been chasing a Japanese demon around town for days, but she had had to stay up all night and study for a test. Again. Stupid school.  
  
"Why, hello, Buffy," said Giles, looking up from the tome he was currently studying. "Anything of interest happen?"  
  
"Our new guy seems to have made a friend," she grumbled. "He and Spike came and attacked me at my house last night."  
  
"Oh dear. What happened?"  
  
"Well, I used the dog whistle, and it did work. Dog Boy disappeared, and Spike ran off. Haven't seen either of them since," muttered Buffy.  
  
"Oh. And here I thought I'd found out more about the new demon. According to this book," he gestured to the tome he had been looking at, "there was a rather famous family of dog demons. Two brothers, in fact. The younger one was half human. Supposedly he wasn't too evil. But teaming up with Spike.."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Definitely bad news," said Buffy. "But what I don't understand is how they would have teamed up. As far as I know, Spike can't speak Japanese."  
  
"I'll try to find out more. Meet me here after school," said Giles.  
  
#################################  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha wondered what he was going to do next. There was no way he could just find his own way home. He couldn't even get a whiff of Japan. All he smelled was the greasy scent of all these incoherent people.  
  
He had considered asking someone for directions, but remembered what had happened the last time. Everyone freaked out at his ears, and none of them could speak Japanese anyways. What idiots. Stupid cowards.  
  
He had also thought about trying to figure out a way to ask the evil blonde girl in her own horrible language. He felt he could understand some of what was being said by everyone, since he had spent the day hopping from house to house, eavesdropping on conversations in order to learn the language. The question was, could he speak any of it well enough? And what if he didn't know the right words? And-and this was the biggest problem-what if she just attacked him again? He had, after all, attacked her in her own home.  
  
But, the frustrating part was, she and the people that had been with her in the place full of books were the only people who had seen him and not immediately screamed and run off. So, it pretty much had to be one of them. Then again..  
  
He flattened his ears as much as he could against his skull, and tried to put his hair over them to hide them. Hopefully no one would notice his lack of stupid pink human ears. He hopped down from the house he was currently on, and walked down the street, looking for someone to ask.  
  
####################################  
  
  
  
Buffy sighed. She was sure she'd failed that test. Sometimes she wished she could just have a normal life, without any stupid vampires or demons. She ran her fingers through her hair, and stepped into the library.  
  
Giles looked up from yet another book he was reading, and Xander and Willow looked over at her from the wall they were leaning against. Giles gave a weak smile, and Buffy walked over.  
  
"Soooo.anything new?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well," said Giles, "I've confirmed what information we already have. According to the descriptions, the new demon is who I thought he was. His name is Inu-Yasha. Quite a strange name for a person to have. What he's doing here and now I still have no idea. He lived in Japan's feudal era."  
  
Buffy frowned. Not only was this guy a member of a supposedly extinct species, but he was also hundreds of years old? Nothing was really making sense any more.  
  
Xander and Willow came to lean on the table next to Buffy.  
  
"So why isn't this guy dead? I mean, how long can he have survived?" asked Xander.  
  
"Maybe he's just had a few facelifts," semi-joked Willow. "Or.not. Ahem."  
  
"Well, however he got here, we need to get him away again. Who knows why he teamed up with Spike? For all we know, he could have been tricked. Of course, for all we know, he could know English, and be plotting to kill us all. Whatever it is, we need to be on the lookout," said Giles.  
  
#################################  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha reached out to stop the middle-aged woman who was coming towards him. She gave him a strange look, and started to just walk around him.  
  
"Could you tell Japan where?" asked Inu-Yasha. He was rewarded by an even more weird look, before the lady rushed off, confused and worried by this guy with a strange accent and creepy clothing. Inu-Yasha stared blankly after her, and then continued down the street.  
  
################################### ###################################  
  
  
  
Yeah, I know, this is a short chapter. Sorry, but this is where I feel like ending the chapter, and I only have 2 minutes before I have to go to bed, and you'd have to wait another day. So. I promise the next one will be longer. 


	9. Battle of the Whistle

Well, I wonder if the format on chapter 8 will be fixed by the time this is up. Hopefully, since the formatting issue isn't visible in the word document format, and I just used the exact same methods as always. Ah well. I started this on Thursday, but it's Saturday now, as I finish this. I have to work on chapter 8's formatting some more. Hopefully this one will work.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned Inu-Yasha or Buffy I'd be sitting in my dad's home office typing up fan fiction? Do ya?  
  
##################################### #####################################  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha plodded on, slightly discouraged at the fact that people were still freaking out when he tried to talk to them. He reached up to make sure his ears were covered, and they were. He shook his head, bewildered.  
  
#####################################  
  
  
  
Buffy shouldered her backpack, and headed for home. She'd been assigned yet more homework she would probably never have the time to do, and she felt like she was running out of time. Who knew when the dog demon would attack next?  
  
Willow jogged up beside Buffy.  
  
"Want to go to the Bronze tonight, take your mind off things?" asked Willow.  
  
"Nah, Will, I have a lot to get done tonight, like homework, and battling the forces of darkness. Not much time for the Bronze tonight."  
  
Willow looked disappointed. Buffy looked over at her, and reconsidered.  
  
"Then again, its not like I know where to find this Inu guy. It probably wouldn't hurt to have a good time for once."  
  
#####################################  
  
  
  
Night fell, and Inu-Yasha was still walking along, asking for directions. He grumbled to himself in Japanese about how stupid this place, and these people, and their language, and pretty much everything in the area was. He managed to frighten three people into crossing to the other side of the street this way, without ever even looking at them.  
  
He sighed, and stopped where he was. These people were obviously completely useless. He'd be better off just going in a random direction, and hoping he got to Japan eventually. So, he started walking again, having just decided to use that method.  
  
Unknown to him, Inu-Yasha was walking west. So, also unknown to him, what happened next was a pretty lucky thing to happen.  
  
##############################  
  
  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Xander sat around a little table in the Bronze, each with a soda. It was too bad there were laws about beer.  
  
They had tried to make small talk for a while, but now they sat in what would have been silence, had they not been in a large dark room full of people, drinks, and music. The band was terrible tonight. Buffy hadn't been much in the mood to talk, and it was fairly obvious to both Xander and Willow that she was short on sleep. Her bloodshot eyes stared at them as she rested her chin on her hand.  
  
"I'm going to go get us more drinks," said Xander, desiring to escape for a few minutes. He hopped out of his chair, and headed over to the bar. Willow hesitated a moment, and followed him.  
  
Buffy continued to stare into space, elbow resting on the table in front of her. Three completely full glasses sat on the table, trickling water from their sides.  
  
She shook herself and looked around. Xander and Willow were nowhere to be seen. She sighed, and left the Bronze.  
  
####################################  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha paused in front of a building with a large, bright sign on the front. He did not know that it was the Bronze, but he could suddenly smell the psychotic blonde girl. He rolled his eyes, and started moving again, more quickly now.  
  
####################################  
  
  
  
Buffy emerged from the Bronze and sniffed the night air. She shook herself again, trying to become more alert. It was noticeably cooler outside, and she shivered a bit.  
  
Suddenly, she saw a flash of red cloth. She snapped alert, and hurried around the front of the building. Inu-Yasha was walking down the street, his back to her. She half smiled half grimaced, and checked her pocket. To her relief, the whistle was still there. She started walking after Inu- Yasha, staying in the shadows.  
  
Inu-Yasha sensed her presence behind him. His ears popped up, and he swiveled them as far back as her could, to catch the noises Buffy made as she walked. He quickened his pace. Couldn't she just leave him alone? He was, after all, just trying to get home!  
  
Buffy saw Inu-Yasha's ears go up, and realized that he knew she was there. She frowned. It meant that she would have no chance at a surprise attack. She broke into a run, sprinting towards his back, and pulling a stake out of her bag as she went.  
  
Inu-Yasha spun around, and leapt up into the air, looking down as Buffy barreled past underneath him. He oriented himself in midair, so that when he came down, he landed behind Buffy, facing her.  
  
Buffy skidded to a stop and turned. Inu-Yasha had taken up a fighting stance, claws held threateningly. She jumped at him, intending to kick him in the face, but he dodged easily aside, grinning a little. She may have beaten him before, but never in a fair fight. He was confident he would come away as the victor.  
  
Buffy mentally scolded herself as she realized what she was doing. Why was she just trying to beat him in hand-to-hand combat when she had the dog whistle? She reached into her pocket and clasped the little whistle. She pulled it out, and started to lift it to her lips.  
  
Inu-Yasha saw her holding the whistle, and remembered having seen it before. He suddenly realized that it was what had made the noise that hurt his ears so much in the fight he and Spike had fought against the Slayer. He growled, and leapt forward, reaching for her hand.  
  
Buffy twitched to the side, and his claws missed their target, cutting through the left sleeve of her shirt, and drawing blood from her arm. Buffy got the whistle to her lips, but just as she began to blow on it, Inu- Yasha managed to slash her right hand, leaving streaks of blood down her wrist. She cried out and dropped the whistle.  
  
Inu-Yasha dove for the shiny little weapon, but Buffy kicked at him, and scored a hit on his shoulder. It didn't hurt him very much at all, but it slowed him down just long enough for Buffy to reach down and grab the whistle again. Inu-Yasha's hand shot out, and he grabbed her wrist, drawing more blood from her as his claws dug into her skin. Her grip on the whistle loosened, and he snatched it from her fingers.  
  
Buffy swung her left hand wildly toward Inu-Yasha's head. She caught him on the ear, and he was stunned for an instant. His ear rang for a moment with the blow, but he recovered just in time to prevent her from taking the whistle back. He grinned a bit, and tried to step back from her. He had, however, forgotten that he was still holding her wrist, claws digging even more fiercely now into her. He released her hand, but not in time to dodge a kick in the right knee and a punch from her left hand to his shoulder.  
  
"*MY KNEE! STUPID WENCH!*" yelled Inu-Yasha, hopping backwards on one foot, before setting his right foot back down, testing it a moment before putting his weight back on it.  
  
Buffy took this delay to lunge forward again, trying to connect her fist with one of his kidneys. Inu-Yasha dodged the blow, and struck at Buffy with his fists. He hit her a couple of times, and she was stunned. He kept hitting her as much and as hard as he could, and she went down for a moment. He kicked at her, but she somehow managed to grab his ankle, and throw him off balance.  
  
Inu-Yasha landed on the ground beside Buffy. She pushed herself up, and went for his hands, to try to recover the whistle, which he still had. He responded by rolling out of the way and hopping back to his feet.  
  
Buffy was discouraged, to say the least. She was bleeding from wounds on both arms, and her opponent was still jumping around with ease.  
  
Inu-Yasha was a bit worse off than Buffy thought, but he refused to show it, and it hardly mattered. She was obviously hurting enough already that he would win easily. He grinned at her, acting as though he was having the time of his life.  
  
Buffy went for him again, but he caught her on the side of her head, and sent her sprawling. She struggled to recover, but he went over to her and hit her on the back of her head pretty hard, and knocked her unconscious.  
  
He looked at the prize in his hand. The whistle was tiny, and looked worthless, but he knew it had to be what had caused him so much trouble. He knelt, and placed it on the sidewalk. He found a rock, and smashed it.  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head, and walked off down the street, leaving Buffy with the remains of the whistle beside her.  
  
####################################### #######################################  
  
  
  
Yeah. I just thought Inu-Yasha should win for once.R&R! 


	10. Broken Glass!

Well, here goes.this is the first time I have ever written a fic that has two digits in the number of chapters.in fact, it has been my first fic with more than 6! Woot! So, yeah.  
  
And don't ask what's going to happen next.I make this up as I go.I start fight scenes without even knowing who's going to win.nyeh. I think Inu- Yasha's on his own, though.but we'll see all the others, some way or another, before the end. That much I know. They just might not be in it very much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that are in this story, because this is not self-insertion.  
  
########################################## ##########################################  
Dawn found Inu-Yasha in a tree, with a very bloody right foot. After battling Buffy and coming away nearly unhurt, he had managed to step on a broken beer bottle, and was still picking glass out of his foot. He cursed the broken bottle under his breath, and continued working at it.  
  
###########################################  
Buffy showed up in the library the same time as she did every morning. Her left upper arm was bandaged, as was her right hand. She was bruised all over, but had managed to cover up a decent amount with makeup. She wondered, as she had when she had woken up on the sidewalk, having been found by Xander and Willow, why she was still alive. She was angry with herself for losing the fight. It was not often an opponent knocked her out, and it was pretty much unheard of for them to not kidnap her or try to kill her or something if they did.  
  
Giles emerged from his little office. He jerked in surprise at Buffy's appearance. She had not called him to tell him, since it had been so late.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, getting over his initial shock.  
  
"I got in another fight with the Japanese demon. I didn't win," said Buffy, disappointment obvious in her speech. "He knocked me out, and smashed the dog whistle. The weird thing is, it's like he just left after that."  
  
"That is unusual," commented Giles. "It would suggest that maybe he isn't after blood after all. Have you found anything to suggest where he went?"  
  
"Nothing," admitted Buffy. "I was planning to go out and look after school, but he could get anywhere by then. I got the impression he was leaving."  
  
"That is very odd," said Giles. "Most demons would want to stay near the Hellmouth.apparently he's not actually drawn to it, like normal demons."  
  
"Well," said Buffy, "He must just not be normal, then."  
  
#################################  
Inu-Yasha plucked one last piece of glass from his foot, wincing with the pain of having dug his claws into his own skin to get at it. It was late in the morning now, and the bottom of his foot was really torn up. He sighed and tore a piece of fabric off of his white inner shirt, and wrapped up his mutilated foot. He sat back against the trunk of the tree, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
#################################  
Buffy retraced her steps from the night before, still carrying her backpack, since she hadn't even gone home after school and before trying to track Inu-Yasha. She doubted that she would find any trace of the dog demon, but she had to try. It was lucky that the population of vampires was down from the usual, or she probably would not have been able to keep up with it all.  
  
She found the spot where Xander and Willow had found her, marked by the scraps of metal that used to be a little whistle. It was close to the Bronze, just a few yards down the street. She remembered the direction Inu- Yasha had been going when she came up behind him, and hoped he had headed off the same way after the fight.  
  
She hurried along the sidewalk the way he had been going. She found nothing for several blocks, but then she found a broken beer bottle on the sidewalk. The area right around it was covered in bloody footprints. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember if Inu-Yasha wore shoes. She was pretty sure she remembered him being barefoot, and half smiled. These footprints were probably his, then, since not many people went barefoot in Sunnydale.  
  
The bloody footprints stopped after about two feet, but there were still little drops here and there. Buffy hitched her backpack higher on her shoulders, and set off again, following the trail.  
  
###########################################  
Inu-Yasha awoke with a start. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why. When he did, he cursed under his breath, wondering what had possessed him to fall asleep in a tree he had probably left a blood trail leading up to. It was probably blood loss, but there wasn't much to do about it now, other than to move on and hope he hadn't been spotted.  
  
He hopped down from the tree, wincing from the pain in his right foot, took a few steps toward the sidewalk, and came face to face with Buffy.  
  
Both of them drew back a step, surprised to see each other. Buffy's hand went to her pocket before she remembered the whistle was gone, and Inu- Yasha's hand went to his side, before he remembered that he had left the Tetsusaiga in feudal Japan.  
  
"Hi," said Inu-Yasha. Buffy blinked, surprised at the English greeting. Inu-Yasha wondered what he'd said. He was almost sure it was a greeting, but one could never be certain.  
  
"Uhh.well, hi to you too," said Buffy. "Who are you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha knew she was asking him something, but his English skills were almost nonexistent. So, he just stared blankly at her, hoping she'd get that he didn't understand a word she said.  
  
"You don't understand anything I'm saying, do you?" asked Buffy. The blank stare continued. "Guess not. Hmmm."  
  
Inu-Yasha remembered how he and Spike had communicated, and squatted quickly, surprising Buffy. He doodled a picture of himself with a bloody foot, and looked up at Buffy.  
  
Buffy understood immediately and knelt beside him. She drew a picture of herself with bleeding arms. Inu-Yasha smiled. Buffy drew a picture of a building now, and put an arrow going from the two figures to it.  
  
Inu-Yasha bit his lip. Could he really trust her? Until a few seconds ago, she had been attacking him on sight. He glanced at her, and realized that he was in much better shape than her. If she tried anything, he could probably kill her.  
  
Buffy wondered what she was getting herself into. Here was some strange demon from the other side of the Pacific Ocean, and she was inviting him to walk with her to the school?  
  
It would most definitely be the school. No way was she bringing him to her house. She just had to hope he wouldn't think she was leading him into a trap.  
  
#########################################  
Buffy and Inu-Yasha arrived at the front of the high school. Almost everyone had already gone home, so Buffy wasn't too worried about Inu-Yasha being spotted. Besides, in Sunnydale, anyone who saw him would probably immediately think up a "rational" excuse.  
  
Inu-Yasha had limped some on the way, but being a half demon, he had still had no trouble in keeping up with Buffy. He saw where they were, and wondered to himself whether or not it was a trap. Of course, the last time he had been taken captive by this girl and those other people, it was no trouble to escape. But still..  
  
He hesitated a moment, but shrugged and kept moving. Whatever happened, he could always fight his way out.  
  
###############################################  
Giles was alone in the library, as usual. He had been reading more on Japanese demons, but there was nothing left that the book could tell him. He was just packing up to go home, when Buffy arrived. To his surprise, she was still wearing her backpack. Where could she have gone for so long without stopping at home? He opened his mouth to say hello, but noticed who was standing behind Buffy.  
  
###############################################  
Inu-Yasha stared calmly at the older-looking guy, who seemed very surprised. If this was a trap, it was a pretty pathetic one. He let his guard down. A little.  
  
"He hurt his foot," said Buffy, as if that statement explained everything.  
  
############################################### #################################################  
So, mmyep, there be chapter ten. Double digits. Woot. I plan to update again at least once before Friday, and then again on the weekend. That's pretty much the plan. Two or more updates a week. Happy happy. 


	11. A Day at the Library

Hello again! I've been feeling better about everything in existence, and I no longer dream of putting a pipe bomb under the mobile classroom I have Health class in, so it looks like I'll be sticking around and writing more, instead of being locked up in the loony bin! So! Yes! And I actually know what I want to happen next, and have a basic idea of how this will end! Go me!  
  
Disclaimer: I dis-claim all the rights to all the stuff I write about. I un-claim it, cause I don't have it, so I can't claim it in the first place.  
  
############################################## ##############################################  
Inu-Yasha stared at the guy who called himself Giles. Buffy, as he had learned her name to be, had gone off home, but Giles was still trying to communicate, without much luck. Inu-Yasha's eye twitched as Giles said yet another stupid sounding sentence in that irritating language of his, sounding each syllable out as if Inu-Yasha were a child. Inu-Yasha understood the need to communicate, but it was still pissing him off.  
  
Giles sighed and decided to give up for the night. Inu-Yasha had obviously understood at least some of what he had said, but it wasn't enough. He just wondered what he was supposed to do with him. He didn't trust him enough to take him home, and he could be found if he was left in the library-not to mention the fact that he could cause serious damage.  
  
Giles rubbed his forehead in that way that made it obvious he was getting a headache. He regretted thinking it, but Inu-Yasha had been surviving without their help, and would be able to find a place to sleep for himself. The problem was, would he come back?  
  
To Giles's surprise, Inu-Yasha stood up. He frowned down at the Watcher for a second, and headed for the door. It was plain they weren't getting anywhere, and he preferred finding a tree to sleep in to sitting in the library with some guy who wanted to talk at him. He shoved open the door, and disappeared off into the night.  
  
Giles sighed. At least now he wouldn't have to find a place for him to stay..  
  
########################################  
Inu-Yasha leaned against to trunk of the tree he was sitting in. Everything in this place was so different. Even the stupid trees were different from in Japan. He tilted back his head and sighed. He hated to admit it even to himself, but he missed being back in Japan. Hell, he missed Kagome. She would have made a big deal over his stupid foot, even though by now it was already almost healed, and he would have yelled at her, but he kind of missed that.  
  
He Feh-ed to himself, and fell asleep.  
  
###########################################  
Buffy jogged into the library, abnormally chipper. Finally, she was done looking for Inu-Yasha! She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Giles was alone at his table.  
  
"Where'd demon-boy go?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, he ran off last night. I expect he found a tree to stay in," Giles said. Buffy half-grimaced. All that, and he just left. But, then again, Giles didn't seem too concerned, so it wasn't like she was going to have to go hunt after him.  
  
###################################################  
Inu-Yasha wavered. It really seemed pointless to him to go back to the library, but he was really hungry. He could just go with his earlier plan again, and just start walking. But who knew how long it would be before he got another meal? He finally decided to just go back, at least to get something to eat.  
  
###################################################  
Giles started a bit at the sound of the door being slammed open. It was unusual for anyone other than Buffy and her friends to even come anywhere near the library. He glanced over and saw Inu-Yasha, who seemed to be angry. Not that Giles had ever seen him any other way.  
  
"*Do you have ramen?*" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Giles blinked. He thought he had heard the word "ramen" but he wasn't sure.  
  
"Ehh.ramen?" He asked, a bit perplexed. Inu-Yasha nodded. Giles was still confused, until Inu-Yasha's stomach growled.  
  
"Ah. I see," he said. "I'm afraid we don't have ramen.but maybe we can find something else?"  
  
###############################################  
Inu-Yasha stared at the food that had been brought to him. Giles had referred to it as a "school lunch", and made a face when he said it, too, which was far from reassuring. He poked it a bit, and resolved to eat it, no matter what.  
  
He picked up what looked to be a greasy triangle, with bread on one side. It had little bits on it, and smelled of meat and fat. He struck one corner in his mouth, and bit down.  
  
##############################################  
Giles dialed the number of another Watcher he knew, who spoke fluent Japanese. He wondered as the phone rang on the other end of the line what he was going to say. He was grateful when he got the answering machine. He waited patiently for the beep, and just said that he was in need of a translator for a very important matter, carefully omitting the fact that he was trying to talk to a demon. No doubt the Watcher's Council would not approve.  
  
Inu-Yasha finished the food, and proceeded to chew on the tray. After a few seconds of this, he spat out the remains of the Styrofoam thing, and got up. He wandered around the library for a while, looking at books and leaving them lying all over the floor. Giles sighed, and began to pick them up.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced over his shoulder, and snickered. Seeing what Giles was doing, he immediately dumped an entire shelf of books on the floor.  
  
Giles groaned. It was going to be a long day.  
  
####################################################### #######################################################  
Yes, another annoyingly short chapter, but that's because of writer's block. No worries, next chapter will be longer, and better, since I plan more violence, since it's easier to write well. 


	12. The New Foe

Oi.I really don't feel like writing right now.thinking of what I'll have to do to make the story progress makes me feel sick and nervous..  
  
But, on the bright side, my school is doing The Nightmare Before Christmas as a play, and I audition next Tuesday. I so happy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I do own a little plastic figure of him nailed to the tree.it's so cute..  
  
#################################################### ####################################################  
Giles shook his head as he picked up the books that were all over the library floor. He groaned inwardly, but was careful not to make any real sound.  
  
The reason he wanted to be quiet was that Inu-Yasha seemed to be asleep, and if he stayed that way, life would be better for Giles. Inu-Yasha had climbed on top of one of the higher shelves, and was leaning against the wall up there, eyes closed.  
  
Giles turned his back to Inu-Yasha, leaning over to grab another book. Inu- Yasha's eye opened a slit, and he smirked to himself.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Giles started and looked back around, to see that Inu-Yasha had just tipped over the shelf next to the one he had been "sleeping" on. Inu-Yasha himself was laughing openly at Giles.  
  
"You!" said an angry Giles. "Stop that!"  
  
"*Feh,*" said Inu-Yasha.  
  
###########################################################  
Buffy walked down the hall. Today was a good day. There hadn't been any demon attacks on anything, and Giles was dealing with Inu-Yasha. She turned and pushed open the door to the library, but gasped and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.  
  
The floor of the entire library was littered with books, and several shelves were knocked over. One of the few shelves that remained standing with all its books caught her attention. Inu-Yasha was perched on top of it, and Giles was throwing everything within reach at him.  
  
Buffy held back a laugh, and coughed. Both of the fighters stopped what they were doing and stared at her, suddenly aware of what they had done. Giles looked worried, and Inu-Yasha snorted with laughter.  
  
Giles regained his composure. "Ah. Buffy," he said, sounding just about how he looked. "Uh.was there something you needed?"  
  
"I was just going to tell you I'm going home, and ask if there was any problem.but it looks like you're handling things just fine."  
  
Giles's mouth opened and shut several times without a sound. Inu-Yasha took the opportunity to jump on top of the book cage.  
  
"Actually, I wanted you to go on patrol tonight," Giles finally managed to say. "I know it's been quiet lately, but that's all the more reason to be on the alert."  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, causing Inu-Yasha to jump. Giles picked it up.  
  
"Oh, hello. You got my message?.yes.all right.really? That's too bad," he said, and bit his lip. After a bit, he hung up.  
  
Buffy looked expectantly at her Watcher.  
  
"I called an acquaintance of mine earlier.I had hoped he could translate, but he says he's going to be on a very important trip for the next few weeks. He recommended that we just find a Japanese-to-English dictionary," Giles said.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, and those are just the easiest book to come by."  
  
#############################################  
Buffy hunted through the bookstore, grumbling to herself about stupid demons and why can't they just learn English?  
  
To her surprise, she actually found a single English to Japanese/Japanese to English dictionary. She smiled. Today really was a good day.  
  
##############################################  
Giles continued the uphill battle of trying to clean up the library. It was a hopeless mess, but at least it wouldn't be getting any worse any more.  
  
Inu-Yasha started on his third cup of ramen in ten minutes, either oblivious to the fact that he'd been locked in the book cage, or just not caring.  
  
####################################################  
Buffy whistled as she walked across the school grounds. It was getting to be dusk already, but she'd gone home and told her mother that she was going out for a while, so it wasn't like she had to go home very soon. She swung the plastic bag in her hand that held the dictionary.  
  
When she arrived in the library, she was greeted with a much more orderly sight than earlier. The books were put in piles, and the shelves had been righted. Inu-Yasha sulked in the book cage, and Giles reclined in a chair.  
  
Buffy smiled. "I see you've been having fun. Here."  
  
She handed Giles the book. He looked at it and sighed. More work.  
  
#####################################################  
Buffy wandered through the graveyard, stake in hand, just as she had since she had started fighting the forces of darkness and all that. It was another quiet night. It was kind of nice not having to deal with all the regular vampires, but it worried her. Things were never this easy in Sunnydale.  
  
A rustling off to her right caught her attention. Stepping cautiously in the direction it had come from, she held up her stake.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" she called softly. She was answered by a deep laughter that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, and she took a step back, actually a bit frightened.  
  
Without warning, dark figures sprung at her from all directions. She ducked, and most of them collided over her head, but she was hit by their legs, and a few of their fellows who had had the sense to wait a moment and adjust to her movement. She was knocked down, and her breath was knocked out of her.  
  
Gasping, she fought to get up before the majority of them could get at her. She succeeded in dislodging several of her attackers, one of whom had the misfortune to land on a half-buried tree branch that jutted up through his heart for a moment before he exploded into a cloud of dust.  
  
Buffy's spirits rose. They were just vampires! They were still a threat, since there were so many of them, but she had a good chance against them.  
  
She kicked several away, and staked one who came too close. With two of them now dust, the remaining vampires backed off and formed a circle around Buffy.  
  
A quick count told Buffy that there were only five of them. Taking the initiative, she lunged at the ones in front of her, and managed to stake another. These were obviously not very experienced vampires.  
  
She looked around, aware of a sudden change. The four vampires that were left were standing in place, eyes turned to the sky. They swayed back and forth slightly, as if in a trance.  
  
Buffy stared, bewildered. Vampires could be weird sometimes, but this was just plain off. As she watched, their yellow eyes glowed, and their fangs lengthened. They became nearly unrecognizable as anything that had once been human, as their faces contorted into those of monsters.  
  
Buffy stared for a moment, but caught herself, and stepped forward, staking two while they were still transforming. The other two snarled and snapped at her, but she drove in to try to kill them too. They dodged quickly aside, and, moving as if they were of one mind, drove in to hit Buffy while she was vulnerable. She instinctively dropped to the ground, and struck out with her fists at the ankles of the one nearer to her. She succeeded in bringing the thing down, and drove a stake between its ribs to its heart.  
  
The final creature that had once been a vampire backed away. It twitched as if called by some unheard voice, and turned and ran.  
  
Buffy leapt up and gave chase, but the creature easily eluded her, disappearing into the night.  
  
############################################################# #############################################################  
Mmyep, I told you I knew where I was going! 


	13. Raal

Freeow, look, I starting a chapter the day after the previous one was uploaded! Not that it'll probably be up tonight, but oh well.  
  
And I'm not going to bring Kagome and the others in, at least not at this point. I've read fanfics where Inu-Yasha's off on his own, and they always give in and bring in everyone else within 5 chapters, and it drives me nuts. I want something different from usual.  
  
But just relax, okay? Kagome, at least, will make an appearance before it's all done, so no worries. It won't be for a while, though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Buffy or Inu-Yasha.  
  
################################################### ###################################################  
Giles rubbed his temples, exhausted after several hours of trying to speak Japanese. Inu-Yasha was not helping, since all he did was stare and give the occasional laugh whenever Giles said something wrong. Which, as it happened, occurred twice a sentence.  
  
Inu-Yasha tapped the bars of the book cage, which was still only semi-fixed after he'd broken it several days earlier. He stared blankly into space, very bored with all of it.  
  
Buffy ran through the library door, looking scratched and bruised. Giles took one look at the expression on her face and stood up quickly. Inu- Yasha didn't really seem to take much notice, and continued tapping on the bars. Buffy explained to Giles what had happened, and he grew increasingly worried as she spoke.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up straight and looked with more interest as Giles hurried around the library, looking through the piles of books that were still off the shelves. When he finally found what he had been looking for, he sat down at the table, and stayed there, engrossed in whatever he was reading.  
  
#######################################################  
The fanged creature hurried across town, anxious to return to its master. Arriving at an old warehouse, it looked quickly around, and disappeared inside.  
  
########################################################  
"I just can't seem to find anything like what you described, Buffy," said a frustrated Giles. He flipped through yet anther book, and tossed it aside. 'Are you sure.?"  
  
"Yeah," said Buffy. "They were a bunch of vampires, but then they just turned into these weird.things. It was creepy."  
  
Giles sighed. "Are you sure it wasn't a trick of the light?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
#################################################  
Raal stroked the bumpy, scaly brown skin on his chin as he listened to his surviving minion. The thing annoyed him greatly, but he knew better than to kill it. As it was, this pathetic vampire he had lent power to represented one of the few vampires he had not had to kill because of its refusal to serve him. It also still held some of his power, and killing it would be setting himself back.  
  
So, even though his minion had failed miserably, he simply listened. His little attack on the Slayer had not worked, but he was not worried. He just needed more vampires to work with.  
  
########################################################  
Spike shook his head at himself. Here he was, on a bus headed out of California, running like a scared rat. Of course, to stay would most likely have meant death, but still, he was the Big Bad.  
  
He sighed. It was not dignified, but who cared? At least it would mean he would have a chance of seeing the age of 200.  
  
########################################################  
"*There's a huge nasty demon coming, you know that?*"? commented Inu-Yasha. He'd become aware of its scent over the past few hours of sitting in the cage, staring at Giles reading. He realized now why he had trouble picking out scents in this place. Anything at all supernatural or demonic just blended in with the overall hellish stench. He just noticed individual creatures when he had absolutely nothing to do other than sniff the air.  
  
Giles looked over at him. Over the time he had tried to communicate with Inu-Yasha through the dictionary, he had learned a few important words, including the one for demon. So, of course, he understood Inu-Yasha had said something about a demon. It was just impossible for him to know what, so he just looked confused.  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. Stupid incompetent librarian.  
  
Giles grabbed up the dictionary, and flipped through it, trying to recall what exactly Inu-Yasha had just said. Inu-Yasha gritted his teeth, and repeated himself slowly, making it plain to Giles that he thought he was an idiot.  
  
Giles frowned at him, but managed to find a couple words. His eyes grew large as he read them.  
  
##########################################################  
Deep in his lair, surrounded by old cardboard boxes, Raal considered his options. He had only a few vampires loyal to him, and it would take many monsters to kill the Slayer. He knew he had to kill her, and all who could oppose him, if he wanted to achieve his goal and rule the land of the Hellmouth.  
  
He finally decided, and called his few minions. They scampered up to him like rats. He would be glad once the Slayer was dead, and he could rid himself of these stupid creatures.  
  
"You will go out tonight," his voice grated. The vampires caught themselves just in time to keep themselves from wincing at the sound. "You will make more vampires. You will make many more vampires. If you do this, we will win over the Hellmouth, and you will all rule by my side. Go!"  
  
The vampires dashed for the door, eager to please him, at least to avoid his wrath. Raal shook his head at their stupidity. They seemed to honestly believe they would be rewarded! He snorted to himself, and rubbed the shard of the Shikon Jewel imbedded in his forehead.  
  
########################################################  
"What do you mean, 'big nasty demon'?" exclaimed Giles. Inu-Yasha shook his head for the umpteenth time, and poked pointedly at the bars of the book cage.  
  
Giles sighed. He wasn't ever going to get any information out of him! He groaned, and gave in.  
  
Inu-Yasha grinned as Giles unlocked the cage and let him out. This was more like it! He stretched, and looked at Giles.  
  
"*Like I said, there's a demon coming. Big guy.*" Inu-Yasha gestured, indicating height. "*I can smell him.*"  
  
#########################################################  
Buffy's phone rang. She groaned and lifted her head off the pillow. For crying out loud, it was-she checked her clock-three AM! She dropped her head back down, but dragged herself out of bed, knowing she would never get back to sleep, especially with the damn phone ringing.  
  
She shuffled over to her phone, and picked up the receiver.  
  
"'Lo?" she yawned, blinking sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, it's me, Giles," said Giles on the other end of the line. "I think I've found out what's happening, and I need you to come back to the library."  
  
".'Kay," said Buffy, and hung up.  
  
#############################################################  
Buffy arrived at the school, still semi-asleep. She shouldered her way through the door, and stood, facing Giles.  
  
"Whassa matter?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Inu-Yasha said he smelled a demon," said Giles.  
  
"So?" asked Buffy. "This whole place probably smells like demon."  
  
"That's what I thought, at first, too," said Giles. "But then I found this."  
  
He held out a picture of a demon, surrounded by mutating vampires.  
  
############################################################## ##############################################################  
Woot, I be done! I may or may not update before Monday, since I have absolutely nothing to do but homework and writing tomorrow (Saturday). Tonight I'm going to a play, so I'd better hurry and go get ready as soon as I've uploaded this! 


	14. The Well's Still Broken

Oh, wow, it's been over a week. Bad me. Bad, bad me. It's been pretty hectic, though, and I still have to write an essay and do a math project this weekend. Ouch. Well, hopefully I'll be done with this soon, no offense to those who like it, but I'll be glad when I don't have to write it any more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this.except Raal.cause I made him. You can use him if you want him, but I can't think why you would..  
  
##################################################### #####################################################  
Kagome shouldered her backpack, which was, as usual, huge, and stuffed with junk she would never need. She wondered what Inu-Yasha was up to. Usually he followed her through the well, but he just hadn't this time. It really was weird. It had been almost a week, and she hadn't heard from him at all. She shook her head. Why should she care what he did?  
  
She sighed, and headed for the well. She walked as quietly as she could, since it was very early in the morning. She'd woken up early, to be sure she wouldn't have to deal with everyone asking her questions about the feudal era. Sota had been bugging her all week about Inu-Yasha, and it would be good to get away now.  
  
Checking to make sure she had the big shard of the Shikon Jewel on the necklace she wore, she stepped into the well house. As usual, it was dark and musty. She walked quickly down the steps, and jumped into the well.  
  
##########################################################  
Inu-Yasha walked stealthily down the street, followed by Buffy and Giles. The scent of demons mingled with that of death floated on the wind to him from the graveyard. He ignored it, and continued on past, following the scent of the demon he'd picked out from the library earlier. He wondered yet again to himself why he was bothering with this.  
  
Suddenly, his ears pricked up as he caught a completely different scent. He stopped where he was and looked around, eliciting a sigh of boredom and frustration from Buffy.  
  
Without any more warning, he dashed off in a new direction.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and threw up her hands, and Giles frowned.  
  
"And that's why you don't trust demons," said Buffy blandly.  
  
###############################################################  
Kagome sat where she had found herself, dazed and confused. One moment, everything had been going normally, and the next, the Shikon Jewel had started glowing, and yanked downwards, dragging her with it by her neck. At one point, the necklace had broken, but she'd managed to grab and hold on to the jewel.  
  
She slowly opened her fist and stared at the thing. It was still glowing a bit, but now it just sat there. He fingers were bruised and sore from hanging on to it, and she still could not figure out what had happened.  
  
She closed her hand around the gem once more and looked around. Instead of being at the bottom of the well, she was in a clearing, with a few trees nearby. Off in front of her, she could hear the sounds of a street.  
  
She shook her head to clear it, and stood up. Wherever she was, she would just have to find a way home.  
  
##########################################################  
Inu-Yasha leapt, and landed in a tree. He looked down from it, and nearly cried out in shock.  
  
He had been right! It was Kagome! He grinned, and hopped down from the tree, landing behind her.  
  
Kagome whirled around at the sound. She yelled the first thing that came to mind when she was shocked.  
  
"*SIT!*" she yelled.  
  
"*Oomph!*" said Inu-Yasha. Kagome blinked in surprise.  
  
"*Inu-Yasha?*" she asked.  
  
"*Who else, wench?*" he said, sitting up and spitting out dirt.  
Buffy and Giles made their way in the direction Inu-Yasha had run off in. Buffy grumped under her breath about untrustworthy demons, and Giles pretended not to hear. After a few moments of surprise and anger, they had agreed to try to follow him. If they didn't find him, they could always continue in the direction he's been leading them, but they both knew it would be easier if they had his help still.  
  
Just as they were both about ready to call it quits and go on, they heard Inu-Yasha's voice, speaking rapidly in Japanese. They pushed on, and soon came to the little clearing he was in.  
  
To the great surprise of both Buffy and Giles, he wasn't alone. Inu-Yasha sat cross-legged with his back against a tree, and, only a few feet away from him, sat a Japanese girl, who was listening to him with a confused expression on her face. Nearby, a humongous brown pack lay on the ground, forgotten for the moment.  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped talking abruptly, and both he and Kagome looked at Buffy and Giles as they crashed through the bushes. Inu-Yasha stood up, and pointed to Kagome.  
  
""*Kagome,*" he said.  
  
###########################################################  
The vampires Raal commanded came back one by one, carrying the corpses of those they had made into vampires, and immediately leaving to find more. The future vampires were left in a corner of the warehouse Raal was occupying. There would be no burial for them. Better to have them awake here than be scattered throughout the graveyard, and possibly killed by the Slayer before Raal could even find them.  
  
Raal himself rested, confident that he would be obeyed. Tomorrow would pose difficulties, since the Slayer would no doubt be aware that too many people had disappeared in one night. He needed to have all his strength available to him, since she might come during the day, while his current vampires were still tired, and his new ones not yet awakened. He sincerely hoped she would not, since it would be so much easier to battle her with his army instead of his own body.  
  
############################################################  
Buffy, Giles, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha sat around the table at the library. Everyone except Kagome was tired, and rubbing sleep from his or her eyes. It was almost five in the morning, and Buffy was not looking forward to the rest of the day. If she even went to school that day. It wasn't like she would do well if she went, anyways.  
  
Giles had been able to find out from Inu-Yasha and Kagome that they knew each other, and that Kagome possessed some sort of sacred jewel. Kagome was still trying to figure out just what exactly had happened, but she did know vaguely where she was, at least. She could recognize English when she heard it. She just didn't know what part of the English-speaking world they were in.  
  
################################################### ###################################################  
Mmyep, there ya go, Kagome's there, stop bugging me about it. There's a dead fly under my keyboard, and it's really gross looking. 


	15. Off To Find The Demon

I think I've already said it, but the other characters will not be coming to America. I can't stretch my plot device that far, and, even if I could, I don't want to. They can't go through the well normally, so why should they now?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, yadda yadda yadda.you get the picture.  
Buffy lounged around her house, unable to sleep. Her insomnia might have been caused by the fact that it was the beginning of the day, but somehow she doubted it.  
  
"*SIT!*"  
  
"*WENCH!*"  
  
"*AGH! SIT!*"  
  
"*DAMNIT!*"  
  
Buffy groaned and rubbed her eyes. Half an hour had passed, and they were still fighting! At first it had been weird, and kind of funny, when Kagome would make Inu-Yasha slam into the ground. Now, though..  
Giles sat at his desk, staring blankly ahead. He had not slept at all for more than a day now. Very little of the world reached him, as he sat there, half asleep. But then..  
  
"Twenty people were reported missing this morning. There have been signs of violence all over Sunnydale, and the police are looking into it now. Citizens are advised to stay indoors or with others. We'll have more information for you tonight. In other news.."  
  
Giles sat up and stared at the television. He had left it on earlier, and now he finally switched it off. Missing people was no rare occurrence in Sunnydale, but twenty in one night was a bit more steep than usual.  
  
Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Giles dialed Buffy's number. It rang twice before he got an answer.  
  
"H'lo?" asked Buffy blearily.  
  
"Ah, yes Buffy-" began Giles.  
  
"What now?" she asked.  
  
"Twenty disappearances last night. We should check it out."  
  
"Blegh," replied Buffy. "We'll be right over."  
  
"We?" asked Giles.  
  
"What?" asked Buffy, "do you expect me to leave the nutcases alone in my house?"  
Buffy, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome arrived at the library, having somehow avoided being seen, even though Inu-Yasha had refused to wear a hat.  
  
Giles gestured for them all to come in. He was looking over a list of locations Willow had pulled from the police database for him. Willow herself was nowhere to be seen; presumably she had a class.  
  
Giles had carefully placed a pin at each location a person had disappeared near on a map he had out on the table. All of them were near the empty warehouses off on the other end of town.  
  
"Ah. I was wondering.perhaps we should try having Inu-Yasha track down the demon again?" wondered Giles. Inu-Yasha's ears rotated towards Giles at the mention of his name, but other than that, he appeared to be staring out a window.  
  
"Sure, if he doesn't run off," snorted Buffy.  
It was as Raal had feared. He could sense the Slayer coming nearer. She was bringing others, too. He could sense a normal man, a half-demon, and another girl, whose essence reminded him of the Slayer. She had the same feeling of power.  
  
Raal had only ten vampires in fighting condition. The rest were all not yet awakened, and lay in the corner, basically corpses. They were useless to him, and would be for quite some time. Raal cursed himself under his breath for not being more prepared, but called his minions to himself.  
  
"The Slayer is coming," he growled. "We must fight, or we all shall die today. Prepare yourselves!"  
  
The vampires sagged with fatigue and hopelessness. They had spent the entire night working, and now they were expected to fight the Slayer during the day?! They grumbled amongst themselves, but stopped when Raal growled at them.  
  
Raal closed his eyes, and concentrated. One by one, the vampires mutated into hideous monsters. He might not have the advantage, but at least he would fight hard.  
Inu-Yasha walked ahead of the others, bored and angry at the entire world. Kagome had decided to try harder to communicate with the others, and they had had more success in working with her. Through Giles, Kagome had learned where they were.  
  
It didn't really make any difference, though, to Inu-Yasha. What did it matter that this place was called California? He hadn't known where he was before, and he still didn't now. Some name he'd never heard wasn't going to help.  
  
What really got to him, though, was the fact that Kagome had said "Sit" enough times in that morning to make up for the entire week of her absence. His neck and back were still sore from it. Stupid wench.  
  
The good news, at least to him, was that Kagome had said she sensed the shards of the Shikon Jewel. She said it was coming from the same direction as the scent of the big demon he smelled, so why not pursue it?  
Raal readied himself and his tiny army. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. He stood in the midst of the newly transformed former vampires, all of them holding whatever weapons they could find. It was not what he would have chosen, but it would have to do.  
Inu-Yasha stopped, and pointed to a warehouse. Buffy and Giles could see nothing special about it, but, hey, who was the dog demon here?  
  
Buffy glanced at the others, and adjusted her grip on the axe she carried. Kagome was sorry she had not brought her bow, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Inu-Yasha grinned, eager to kill something.  
  
Buffy and Inu-Yasha stood beside the door, readying themselves for what was to come. They glanced at each other, and then, simultaneously, kicked the door in and leapt inside.  
  
Nothing.  
  
There was complete silence in the warehouse. Not a single thing moved.  
  
Buffy and Inu-Yasha relaxed, and Buffy shot Inu-Yasha a dirty look, and he looked around, puzzled. It certainly smelled like demon.  
  
A sudden eruption of sound caused them both to jump. Monsters with vaguely human bodies streamed over the crates, out of dark corners, catching them both off guard.  
There, and it will all end soon. I'm not dragging it out any farther, and that is that. Just a bit more to go, and I'm done. 


	16. Final Battle!

I know, it's been about a long time, but every time I even think of writing this thing, I get queasy and lose all motivation. I'm going to try to wrap most of it up this chapter, so I can just write the conclusion next time and be done. Then I can go and work exclusively on The Headfull Horseguy, and the top-secret fic that hasn't even been uploaded yet because it needs a rewrite. Bad.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, yadda yadda.please tell me before you use Raal, if you do, since he's mine. Not that he's a very good character. Oh well.  
  
##################################################################### #####################################################################  
Buffy and Inu-Yasha immediately oriented themselves to face the new threat. Buffy lifted her axe, and swung it at the creatures approaching her. They dodged back, and she saw those near Inu-Yasha do the same as he punched at them out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Inu-Yasha charged forward, claws bared, eager to cause damage. The creatures dodged back and forth to escape him, but he managed to land a few hits, and they scattered back into the warehouse, shrieking.  
  
Buffy was having more luck. She had already decapitated one, and she strode through the dust it had left behind, pursuing its companions, who retreated quickly.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled at their cowardice, and started to move to follow them. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a movement in the shadows. He turned to look at it, but the creatures swarmed forward again in an attempt to distract him from it.  
  
Buffy hacked at the creatures with her axe, and Inu-Yasha slashed at them with his claws. Together, they took out two more before the creatures retreated again.  
  
Inu-Yasha leapt off into the shadows, leaving a shocked Buffy by herself to fight off the former vampires. She cursed him under her breath, and readied herself for the next onslaught of enemies.  
  
######################################################################  
Inu-Yasha dashed among the boxes, away from the main battle. He had seen movement, and he was willing to bet it was the demon. No doubt he was trying to escape while his filthy little minions distracted everyone.  
  
Inu-Yasha launched himself over a wall built of boxes, and stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't realized how closely he had come..  
  
Raal glared at the intruder who had just landed three feet in front of him.  
  
######################################################################  
Buffy kicked one vampire beast in the gut, and chopped off the head of another. Thanks to her efforts, only three of Raal's minions remained. It wasn't like they were actually very good fighters.  
  
For no apparent reason, the three remaining creatures suddenly backed off. Buffy gripped her axe, and breathed deeply in the unexpected calm.  
  
The former vampires blinked at each other and at Buffy, and then sprinted off.  
  
"Hey, come back here!" shouted Buffy. "I'm not done killing you yet!"  
  
#######################################################################  
"*So you're the one I've been smelling,*" hissed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"*What of it? You have no reason to kill me,*" stated Raal, glancing towards the door.  
  
"*Oh, yes I do,*" said Inu-Yasha. "*I know you have a shard of the Shikon Jewel, and I'm not leaving until it's mine."*  
  
"*Is that so?*" mused Raal.  
  
Almost without any sound, Raal's final three minions crept up behind Inu- Yasha. Raal grinned at Inu-Yasha.  
  
In the following moment, several things happened. The three monsters leapt at Inu-Yasha's back, Buffy came flying over a nearby crate into the monster nearest her, and Inu-Yasha leapt at Raal, fists extended. Buffy hacked the creature she had landed on into several pieces, which promptly exploded into clouds of dust.  
  
Inu-Yasha had less luck. The two other monsters latched themselves onto his legs, and he went down on his face. The creatures gleefully clawed at his back, but he kicked hard, dislodging them.  
  
Buffy caught the arm of one as it flew past, and used the energy of its motion to swing it in an arch over her head and into the floor. Blood sprayed from its now-mangled face.  
  
Inu-Yasha hopped to his feet, and launched himself off at the one Buffy had failed to get. It hit the floor and skidded into a wall, moments before he drove his claws into it with all the force of his jump. It screamed in agony, and he quickly finished it off.  
  
Buffy drew back her axe from the cloud of dust she had just beheaded. She glanced around and saw only Inu-Yasha.  
  
"*Where the hell did he go?! That coward!*" yelled Inu-Yasha, and he dashed off in the direction of Raal's scent.  
  
Buffy groaned inwardly and chased off after Inu-Yasha.  
  
##################################################################  
Raal crouched behind the pile of what were currently corpses. With any luck, they would mask his scent from that filthy half demon. He hated half demons almost as much as he hated vampires. Maybe more, since he had difficulty in commanding them.  
  
###################################################################  
Inu-Yasha sneered at the stupidity of the big demon. As if hiding behind human corpses would fool anyone. It was all just very disgusting.  
  
He held the sleeve of his kimono over his nose, warding off as much of the scent as he could.  
  
Buffy looked back and forth between Inu-Yasha and the gruesome view of the corpse pile.  
  
"You mean he's in THERE?!" she moaned. "Yuck!"  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and nodded. Stupid girl. She'd just lost him the element of surprise.  
  
Raal burst from his hiding place, sending a plethora of dead bodies flying towards them. Both Buffy and Inu-Yasha managed to dodge most of them, and mainly stood their ground.  
  
Raal snarled at them, exposing his impressive set of fangs. He flexed his claws. He knew he had little hope, but he would at least endeavor to kill one of his tormentors.  
  
Buffy and Inu-Yasha exchanged glances, and both charged at once. Raal roared, and lashed out wildly. Both Inu-Yasha's claws and Buffy's axe hit home on his torso, and he doubled over.  
  
Raal gasped with the sudden shock of pain. Buffy gave one last blow to his neck, and he collapsed.  
  
######################################################################  
Buffy and Inu-Yasha emerged blinking from the warehouse into the sunlight, each with his or her own minor injuries.  
  
"*Are you all right?*" asked Kagome. Inu-Yasha nodded numbly, and handed her the shard of the Shikon Jewel he had retrieved from Raal's head.  
  
#######################################################################  
I'm almost done! YES! Just one more little chapter, and I can be rid of this! I so happy! 


	17. The End

Well, I'm back, and I'm going to end it this chapter if it kills me. It's been a pretty unhappy experience writing this, and I'm glad it's almost over. I hope you'll all check out my comedies, since I actually like those.  
  
Also, to those who gave reviews along the lines of "Finally, Kagome's here, she should have been from the beginning," well, to you I say, if that's how you feel, go write your own story, before I figure out where you live so I can come beat you up. I'm sick of others telling me how to write my stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Troll Nogard, Great Dragon of the West, do not own any of these characters.  
  
################################################################### ###################################################################  
"Well, I guess that's it," commented Buffy, as she stood in the airport with Kagome and Inu-Yasha. "We managed to subdue the Hellmouth, so your well should be working now. Good luck to you."  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, eager to leave and be done with the whole business. He scratched his head furiously. Stupid hat was driving him nuts.  
  
"Thank you," said Kagome.  
  
The intercom called the boarding of Kagome and Inu-Yasha's flight to Japan.  
  
"You'd better go," said Buffy, and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Feh," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
####################################################################  
Kagome settled back into her seat, and looked over at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"*That was sure interesting, wasn't it?*" she asked.  
  
"*Maybe for you!*" growled Inu-Yasha. "*Those stupid people locked me in a cage! I hate this 'America' place."  
  
"*They locked you in a cage?*" giggled Kagome.  
  
"*Ehhhhrrr.NO!*" shouted Inu-Yasha, attracting stares, and making Kagome laugh harder. "*Feh,*" he added, and turned away.  
  
"*Whatever you say,*" grinned Kagome.  
  
##################################################################  
Kagome came back out of the house, after checking in with her family. She hadn't really told them where she'd been; she'd claimed she was in the past, and that she was going right back.  
  
Inu-Yasha was waiting for her in the well building.  
  
"*Well? You ready?*" he inquired.  
  
"Sure. We can get back to hunting for jewel shards. I just hope too many demons didn't find the remaining pieces," she sighed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," said Inu-Yasha, and they both jumped down in to the well.  
  
##################################################################  
Miroku, Sango, and Kaede sat in Kaede's hut.  
  
"*I wonder where Inu-Yasha and Kagome went,*" mused Sango. "*They're usually not gone this long. It seems like it's been a week!*"  
  
"*Aye,*" murmured Kaede. "*Stranger still, Inu-Yasha left the Tetsusaiga behind. Still, I am sure it is no problem. Kagome is most likely just in her own time, and Inu-Yasha disappears often.*"  
  
####################################################################  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha trudged the distance from the well to Kaede's home, where they hoped to find the others.  
  
"*Why am I tired?*" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"*It's called jetlag. Don't worry about it," answered Kagome.  
  
They came at last to the door of the hut, and entered. Inside, they found Kaede, Sango, and Miroku staring at them in mild surprise.  
  
"*Soooo.*" said Miroku, "*Anything interesting happen?*"  
  
######################################################################## ########################################################################  
Happy days for all, I'm done! As I've said, please check out all my comedies, and feel free to review! 


End file.
